Horrid Henry Plays Air Guitar
Horrid Henry plays Air Guitar season 4 episode 7. Synopsis Henry discovers that a bad day can quickly become a good day when Doddery Donald comes to visit. Plot Henry is doing the laundry because it's Saturday also known as Chores Day and he says he's doing it with a good cheer and a happy face. Henry hops on his skateboard and zooms into the kitchen but Mum stops him. Henry told Mum he's already the toilet rolls expect for the laundry so he carries it to the basement and throws it on the floor and stomps then calms down. Henry puts everything in the washing expects the sock but when he opens the door to the machine, everything falls out and he blames the sock. Henry pours the box of washing powder but it overflows, he takes a deep breath and opens the door but all the laundry fall out again. Henry transforms into a dinosaur and roars loudly opening the episode. In the next scene, Henry turns to normal again and puts all the laundry including the sock and tries to close the door as hard as he can and it works. Henry goes on his skateboard and tries to zoom outside but then Fluffy blocks his way. Mum gives him a bag of rubbish to put in the bin, Henry sees Peter counting raisins and Dad getting the barbecue but it's raining so Henry takes the bag and zooms outside and sees the rain stopping at last. Henry tells the audience to watch him open the lid and tries to throw the bag inside but Dad closes it causing him to stomp on the bag angrily until it breaks and Henry says 'Stupid bag!' when Moody Margaret appears and leaves, Mum comes out and sees the bag broken and gives Henry another dustbin and a shovel to put the rubbish in and she told him to tidy his room when he's done because Great Aunt Greta's coming to lunch. Henry cleans up the mess and was not having a good day at all, he tries to throw the bag in the bin again but it doesn't go in properly and tries to pull it again but he ends hitting the bin and the bag lands on Dad along with the cutlery and Henry thinks it's kinda cool but Dad gets angry. Henry got sent to his room then the doorbell rang and Mum calls him, Henry comes down and greets Great Aunt Greta, Mum wants him to look after her and Doddery Donald. Great Aunt Greta told Donald about Henry, the pink knickers, skipping and his teddy bear. Henry takes Donald out the back and Great Aunt Greta looks at a recipe for Barbeque Souffle. In his Purple fort, Henry tells Donald a bad day he's had, and Donald says "A girls' gotta say, what a girls' gotta say". In the end, Donald revealed Henry he can play air guitar much for his surprised. The two play together, Dad joins in with Peter, Great Aunt Greta and Mum. Greta pours the souffle on the barbecue and Donald flips it and she catches it in a bowl and they all go inside. The family and the two relatives ate lunch together and Henry ends the episode saying to the audience that the today was a good day after all because he said so and winks. Category:Series 4